Orvik Dulin
Physical Description Average height for an Arkanian, Orvik has long, flowing silver hair. His eyes have no pupils and are pure white. He's not very built, his hands are often dirty, and his face is often looking into a computer screen. Biography Ancient History Orvik grew up on his homeworld, Arkania, one of the Colony planets. He was intelligent like most of his race, but many of his race were creating or inventing something. Sure, he was a head smarter than most in the galaxy and was a wizard with computers and droids, but he wasn't contributing anything new to the galaxy. His opportunity came when he was out with his friend, Kalor. Kalor often preferred the bar for social activities with Orvik. Orvik had many vices, but drinking was not one of them. He watched his friend get drunk who then proceeded to explain this new invention he had come up with. Orvik listened quietly as Kalor explained his new piece of medical equipment he invented and was finally ready to reveal to the world. It was going to make him millions of credits and cement his name into history. Orvik took Kalor home and put him to bed, but not before stealing his code cylinder. Everything Went Sideways Rushing home, he told his current girlfriend, Jara, his plan. He was going to rush into Kalor's office and steal his designs and delete any trace of it existing on the computers. All Jara needed to do was drive him away quickly after he got out of the building. Afterwards he could sell his designs and make them both rich beyond their dreams. The heist went according to plan. Orvik stole the plans, deleted backups off the computers, then made his way out of the building to meet Jara. Unfortunately she was waiting there with the authorities, having given him up. Jara admitted then that she had been seeing Kalor behind his back and wanted to protect him. Orvik was arrested and was being processed at the jail. Having lost his best friend, his girlfriend, and his freedom, Orvik decided to make a break for it. He managed to escape custody and leave Arkania for good. He is still a wanted man on the planet and he has heard Kalor and Jara are happy together and extremely wealthy. Vice City Posting on the HoloNet's equivalent of Craig's List, Orvik advertised his skills for anyone who was willing to pay for them. On the run and without a home, he jumped from job to job and system to system. He also decided to start indulging in many of his vices (recreational drugs, women, and gambling) to escape the despair of it all. Orvik also bought a technical droid, a T3-RR1 model, who he called Terry. He has been his only companion for a while now, and often talks to him even if the droid didn't understand him half the time. One day, sitting at a small hole-in-the-wall cantina in the ass end of space, he was approached by Kal Tas. This Jedi offered him work. It was steady work. It didn't require anything criminal or morally questionable. And it was good pay. The only condition was he stop all his vices while he worked for the Kal Tas. Having no other prospects, Orvik agreed. During the Campaign Orvik Dulin and the Three Padawans Orvik worked for Kal Tas and his apprentice, Kitok Zusa, for a long time. He became pretty close with Kitok while he served as their pilot and tech. After the Mandalorian War, Kitok was promoted to master. Now working for Kitok, he watched as Kitok was forced to take three young Jedi as his padawans. The group was immediately assigned a simple search and rescue mission. Kitok Zusa mostly observed as the three padawans and Orvik planned and executed a rescue of the princess of Onderon. During the rescue on the Hutt's homeworld, Orvik managed to download the entire hard drive of private computer of the crime lord Colker, hoping to utilize this new network of information for the team (and himself). Orvik Dulin and the Inside Job Orvik and the three Padawans were told that the appearance of the Sith at the end of their previous adventure means they are making a comeback. Signs of their evil plans are happening on the Sith homeworld as well as missing Jedi younglings at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. Orvik lead the Jedi Padawans to Dantooine to solve the mystery of the missing Jedi younglings while Kitok and two other Jedi Masters head to the Sith homeworld to investigate. After much investigation, fending off a Sith death squad, Orvik and his Padawans eventually discover that both the Jedi in charge of the Enclave were secretly Sith and kidnapping children. Sadly, before Orvik could seal the deal with the beautiful Zorna, they combined forces with their master and two other Jedi Masters to defeat them both. Orvik Dulin and Getting Screwed With Your Pants On The network Orvik Dulin started using the information gathered from Colker had attracted the attention of the Hutts. Unaware of this and that they place a bounty on his head, he and the three Padawans are captured by bounty hunters and brought to the Hutts.